


Thanks, I Guess

by 9haharharley1



Series: Thanks [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, But was deleted, Desk Sex, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, NSFW, No actual sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, PWP, Winmin - Freeform, at least, erumin - Freeform, handjobs, i like smut, i ship this pairing so hard, just really heavy smut, ooc, relations with a minor, sassy armin, still don't know what im doing, whatever it's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander has been inviting Armin to his office an awful lot lately, and Armin just wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, I Guess

“Armin, wait!”

 

Armin turned around, held in place by the hand on his wrist. Mikasa stared at him, eyes stern and serious. The blonde suddenly felt incredibly nervous.

 

Mikasa only ever gave that look to Eren.

 

“Yes, Mikasa?” he asked hesitantly. “What is it?”

 

“Are you all right?” the raven asked. Her eyes darted over every visible inch of her friend. “You’re not in pain? The Commander hasn’t hurt you in any way?”

 

Armin jerked out of her grip, surprise written all over his face. “What? No! The Commander just wants me to look over some plans. That’s all he ever wants!”

 

Mikasa’s eyes hardened. “But why you? Isn’t that what he has the squad leaders for?”

 

The blonde shrugged. “How am I supposed to know?”

 

“Because you’re the smart one,” Mikasa deadpanned with a glare. “I swear, Armin, if he hurts you-”

 

“Mikasa, seriously, I’m fine!” Armin assured with a small smile. “I don’t think Commander Erwin would ever hurt me, or any of us.” He turned to walk away. “I better go see what he wants, though…”

 

The raven-haired girl sighed, relenting. “Very well. Have you seen Eren?”

 

Armin put a finger to his chin. “I think the Corporal ordered him to help clean his office…” He saw Mikasa stiffen, a dark scowl making its way onto her face before she turned on her heel to stalk off, presumably to barge into Levi’s room and drag Eren away. Armin chuckled at the thought. He turned to stroll down the hall and up a flight of stairs to reach Commander Erwin’s office where said man would host meetings with the squad leaders. Lately, though, he’d been inviting Armin in to discuss battle plans and formation strategies for expeditions outside the wall. The blonde was ecstatic to know that he was being useful, but Mikasa brought up a valid point. Why would Erwin need Armin’s help with anything? He had the squad leaders for exactly that. Hanji’s mind was brilliant, a bit crazy, but the woman generally knew what she was talking about, and Corporal Levi was a born strategist. While he may be on the shorter side, he was freaking scary, his steel gray eyes having seen all sorts of hardships in his life. The guy had obviously been planning and strategizing since before the military.

 

Erwin alone was a military genius.

 

So why would he need Armin’s help?

 

All too soon the blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen came upon Erwin’s office. For some reason, and he had a vague idea why, he always became nervous at the thought of being alone with Erwin. He admired the taller blonde, and Armin would be lying if he said he didn’t aspire to be like him. The older man’s frame was tall and strong, obvious muscle hidden beneath his uniform that Armin could clearly make out when the man would remove his jacket. Armin would feel his face flush, and he couldn’t help but stare as Erwin would drape his jacket over the back of a chair. His breathing would become heavy when Erwin would rest a hand on his shoulder, leaning in so close Armin could feel the Commander’s warm breath on his cheek.

 

He wasn’t… There was no way he was attracted to Erwin… right?

 

As butterflies fluttered in his stomach, Armin tentatively raised a hand and knocked on the door. He swallowed heavily.

 

“Enter,” he heard Erwin call from the other side. The butterflies didn’t dissipate as Armin opened the door, poking his head through.

 

“You wanted to see me, Commander?” he asked tentatively.

 

Erwin’s blue eyes softened when they landed on him, and Armin felt his face heat up. “Armin Arlert, come in. I want your opinion on something.”

 

Hesitantly, Armin made his way into the room, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs in front of Erwin’s desk. His baby blues scanned the room, eventually landing on the taller male’s back. It was then he realized that Erwin wasn’t wearing his jacket, noticing just how tight the maneuver gear straps were around Erwin’s muscular back and thighs, eyeing the muscles he could make out under the form-fitting uniform. Armin’s cheeks flushed darker.

 

The Commander finally turned to face the teen, unfurling a map as he went. He took quick, long strides so that he was standing over Armin, pausing when he got a good look at the boy’s face. “Are you all right?” he asked gently, bringing a hand up to brush away blonde bangs. Armin’s eyes widened and his cheeks tinted darker. “You look a little red. You’re not catching a fever, are you?”

 

“Ah, n-no, sir.” Armin was ashamed to hear his voice quiver. “Just a little warm.”

 

Erwin smiled softly. “Of course.” Unfolding the map the rest of the way, he smoothed it out on the desk, using two paperweights to hold the sides down. Armin leaned forward to get a better look, trying his best to ignore the heat radiating from Erwin’s side. Once more, the butterflies started up in the pit of his stomach.

 

_Definitely attracted,_ he thought in embarrassment. His superior leant over him to point at the map, his chest brushing Armin’s shoulder, causing the younger man to practically squeak. If the Commander heard it, he said nothing.

 

“Levi and I can’t seem to come to an agreement,” Erwin explained. “During the next mission, he wants Eren and his squad here.” He pointed to a batch of scribbled ‘X’s on the map. “Mike agrees with him. However, I can’t help but think that it would make more sense to put them here.” He pointed to another spot. “Hanji agrees with me. Nanaba doesn’t want to take sides, so I wanted to get your opinion; someone to break the stalemate.”

 

Armin was having trouble focusing on his words as Erwin’s strong hand moved to rest on his shoulder. Heat gathered in the spot, soon redirecting south and pooling in his belly. His face was all but on fire now.

 

“Um… what about…” he trailed, throat going dry at the close proximity. He licked his lips, unaware of the blue eyes that darkened at the action. Starting again, Armin pointed at the spot Erwin said Levi decided on. “This would make more sense, I think. No offense, sir, but Corporal Levi is an excellent strategist. Placing his squad here would be more beneficial. Although…” he trailed off, tapping his finger. “It might actually be better to move them a little more this way. They’d be better covered, and in the worse-case scenario, Eren could go titan if things get out of control without worrying anyone.”

 

Erwin let out a little chuckle. “That would be good. Hopefully, we can avoid the need for Eren’s titan, but you’re right. The possibility is unavoidable, but with Eren still under observation, we need to be careful. Extra protection would be good.” He patted Armin’s shoulder and flashed him a small smile. “Thanks, Armin.”

 

Armin nodded, feeling a bit dazed at the praise. “You’re welcome, sir.”

 

Concern washed over the older man’s face and he pressed a hand to Armin’s forehead. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

 

“F-fine, sir!” Armin squeaked. “I-it’s just…”

 

“Maybe you should take your jacket off,” Erwin continued. “It is feeling a bit warm in here, now that I notice it.” He idly reached up and loosened his bolo tie, undoing the first two buttons on his shirt.

 

Embarrassment welled up in Armin when he realized that he couldn’t take his eyes away from the exposed skin. Erwin gave him a small smile and tugged at the teen’s jacket. Armin looked away and slowly removed the article.

 

“Uh… s-sir?’’ he asked, folding the jacket and setting it in his lap. Erwin looked down at him, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. “May I ask… why you always want my opinion?” He glanced up at his superior from under blonde bangs, swallowing nervously. Erwin was staring down at him with a kind smile, but there was something in his eyes that Armin couldn’t quite make out. “I-I mean, I’m happy to be of use, don’t get me wrong! But... isn’t that what the squad leaders are for?” He quickly looked down at his lap, unable to hold contact with those darkened eyes.

 

He heard Erwin sigh. “I trust my squad leaders with my life and the lives of my soldiers. Their opinions are valuable and have often saved lives in the past. Sometimes, though, like today, we can’t always come to an agreement, so I need someone who’s opinion I can trust.”

 

“You…” Armin looked up. “You trust me?”

 

“Of course,” Erwin admitted. He gave the blonde another kind smile and rested his warm hand once more on the younger blonde’s shoulder. “You have a brilliant mind, one fit for a strategist. I’ve been told that the plan to retake Trost had been yours. I am immensely grateful and proud that you joined the Scouting Legion, Armin.”

 

The way his name rolled off Erwin’s tongue made the teen shiver. He had to tear his eyes away from his superior to hide his embarrassment, suddenly quite nervous. “Th-thank you, Commander…”

 

His eyes widened considerably when he felt fingers on his chin, turning his head to meet his superior’s blue eyes. Erwin’s pupils were dilated and he stared at Armin with an intensity he had only ever seen when Corporal Levi stared at Eren. It made the blonde teen blush heavily.

 

“Uh… s-sir?” he stuttered, wetting suddenly dry lips nervously. Erwin’s eyes followed the action.

 

“Please call me Erwin,” his superior more commanded than asked. His voice was low, deep and guttural, and Armin couldn’t say who leaned in first, but the next thing he knew, he was kissing his commander with as much passion as he could muster in his tiny frame.

 

Armin couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled up in his chest as Erwin swiped his tongue across his lips, parting them without a second thought to let him in. He reached up to grasp the older man’s hair, tugging lightly and pulling Erwin closer. He was slightly proud of himself for eliciting a groan from the other blonde.

 

Erwin pulled away, nipping lightly at the younger soldier’s bottom lip. Armin whined. “Fuck, Armin…” Erwin groaned. Armin could honestly not recall a single time he had heard the Commander curse. “I don’t think you realize what you do to me…” the other continued.

 

It took a moment for Armin to clear the lusty haze from his mind. He offered the Commander a shy smile, gazing into darkened blue eyes through blonde bangs. “I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble, sir…”

 

The Commander returned the smile with a smirk of his own. “As you should be.” He leaned in again and captured Armin’s lips in another kiss. The teen pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck, blunt nails digging into his white shirt, and subsequently, skin. Erwin groaned, his strong hands dragging a blazing trail down Armin’s chest and stomach before wrapping around his waist. His tongue found its way back into the teen’s mouth. Armin sucked on the appendage with a moan, clinging to the older man.

 

He yelped as Erwin lifted him into his arms, his jacket falling off of his lap. Instinctively, Armin wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist, pulling away from the kiss to bury his face in Erwin’s warm neck. He breathed in heavily, taking in the musky scent of his superior, gasping when he felt lips kiss lightly at his neck, tongue trailing down to the nape where teeth nibbled lightly.

 

“A-ah! Comman – ah! Erwin…” Armin squeezed his legs tighter around Erwin’s waist, hips grinding together as Erwin sucked a nice, red bruise into pale skin. He moaned as Erwin licked a trail up to his ear, gently setting him down to sit on the desk. One strong arm stayed wrapped around Armin’s skinny waist, the other smoothing down over his hip to squeeze the teen’s thigh.

 

“You’re absolutely beautiful like this,” Erwin whispered huskily against Armin’s lips. He placed another light kiss to parted pink lips. Armin blushed, glancing away in embarrassment.

 

“I-I’m really not…” he muttered. Seriously, the Commander could do way better than him…

 

Erwin gently cupped one red cheek in his hand. “You are. With your face all red, lips parted, and your eyes on me, only me… You are exquisite, Armin.” The blonde teen seriously couldn’t get any redder.

 

Armin buried his face in the older blonde’s neck. “Sto-op!” he whined. “You’re making me blush!”

 

He felt Erwin’s chest shake as a throaty chuckle escaped him. “You’re so cute,” the Commander muttered. He placed a kiss on Armin’s blonde locks. His larger hands left a fiery path on Armin’s clothed skin, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down Armin’s pale neck. He nipped lightly on the tender flesh, making the younger moan.

 

As his Commander managed to elicit all manner of embarrassing noises from him, Armin felt it was time for a bit of payback. As Erwin continued to kiss and bite his neck, the younger blonde raked his nails up the man’s clothed back. Erwin’s breathing hitched and Armin felt rather proud of himself. He scratched lightly at the stubble of the older blonde’s undercut, fingers eventually burying into short blonde locks and tugging just so. Erwin groaned.

 

“Armin…” he sighed, pulling away from the teen. Armin kept him close, however, still tugging lightly at Erwin’s hair. He kissed Erwin’s neck softly, right on the pulse point, before giving the spot a quick nip. Erwin’s hold on him tightened, the man hissing. “Don’t…”

 

“Why?” Armin asked quietly. He left another kiss on the pulse point, biting just a bit harder after, sucking lightly. Erwin gasped, pulling him closer. “Don’t you want to feel good, too?” Armin muttered. He tightened his legs around his superior’s waist, bringing their groins in contact. Armin gasped, rutting as best he could against his commander.

 

Erwin chuckled. “Believe me; you’re making me feel _very_ good, Armin.” Armin shivered, absolutely loving the way his name rolled off of Erwin’s tongue. Pushing the collar of Erwin’s shirt out of the way, he nipped at Erwin’s collarbone. The older blonde exhaled heavily at the action. “If you keep doing that, though…” He groaned, both hands gripping tightly at Armin’s thighs. “I might not be able to control myself…”

 

Armin paused his teasing for barely a second before placing a gentle kiss to Erwin’s collar. He pulled away to stare bashfully at the Commander, small hands gliding over broad shoulders to smooth down a very well-muscled chest. “What if…” he trailed off, licking his lips as those darkened blue eyes stared intently at him. “What if I don’t want you to control yourself?” Armin asked quietly. He glanced away in mortification, fingers latching onto the belt wrapped tight around Erwin’s chest and tugging lightly.

 

The older man’s breathing became increasingly heavy, the hands on the younger’s thighs gripping so hard to the point of bruising. Armin chanced a peek at the other man through blonde bangs, only to be caught in Erwin’s intense gaze. He gasped as Erwin suddenly pulled him closer, grinding their clothed erections together, and shit, when did Armin become so turned on? When did Erwin?

 

“You might regret those words,” Erwin growled, rocking his hips. Armin gasped, arms snaking back around his superior as Erwin leaned forward to roughly bite his neck.

 

Armin moaned, hands finding their way back into blonde hair. “I really…mm… don’t think I will, s-sir…” the teen muttered. His heels dug into the small of Erwin’s back, pulling him impossibly closer.

 

Erwin groaned, one hand releasing Armin’s thigh to trail up the inseam of the teen’s pants, playfully tugging at the maneuver gear straps he encountered. Armin’s breathing hitched. “I’m serious, Armin,” Erwin muttered, voice low and husky with lust and arousal.

 

The teen let out a loud moan as that hand, warm and heavy, finally rested on his crotch, lightly massaging his member through constricting pants. “S-so am I, s-sir…” he moaned, head falling back in pleasure. He bucked his hips to meet Erwin’s hand, consequently rubbing against the older man’s own neglected member. Erwin moaned and Armin weakly opened his eyes to stare at his superior.

 

Both pairs of blue eyes were heavily lidded and clouded with lust, and Armin whimpered as his pants were undone by skilled fingers. Erwin surged forward to kiss him once more, rough lips claiming his over and over again as that hand dipped into his pants. Armin nearly sobbed with pleasure against Erwin’s mouth as the older male gently took him in hand.

 

“Oh… Oh, god… Erwin…” the teen moaned, breaking the kiss to bury his face in Erwin’s neck. Erwin pumped him gently.

 

“Does that feel good, Armin?” Erwin growled, thumb swiping over the head, smearing the pre-come gathered there. Armin whined in reply. Erwin chuckled.

 

Armin quickly devolved into a whimpering, moaning mess in Erwin’s hand. Blunt nails dug into his superior’s shirt, and he bit at any available skin his teeth could reach. Erwin groaned at each bite and rewarded Armin with a sharp tug on his member. The younger blonde was having a lot of difficulty focusing at this point, heat quickly pooling in his belly. His moans became increasingly louder as Erwin jerked him, his pace picking up speed. Armin’s teeth sank into Erwin’s shoulder, making the taller man moan loudly.

 

“I’m… Ah! Erwin!” Armin cried out. “I’m gonna…” Squeezing his eyes shut, he buried his face in his lover’s shoulder.

 

“Come for me, Armin,” Erwin growled in his ear, sucking at the lobe.

 

Armin cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed him, his commander’s name escaping his lips as he released all over Erwin’s hand. He moaned in the afterglow, Erwin gently milking him dry. A deep chuckle echoed in his ear as he slumped against the taller man, legs falling to either side of his superior.

 

“That feel good?” Erwin rumbled, kissing Armin’s cheek.

 

Pulling away from his lover’s neck, Armin managed a weak nod. “Better than good…” he mumbled. Erwin laughed again, leaning down to kiss the teen.

 

It was a lazy kiss compared to the others, but Armin loved it all the same. He pulled Erwin close, with one hand in his blonde hair, the other trailing lightly down his chest. Erwin sighed against his lips.

 

“I need something to clean up with,” Erwin said softly when they finally pulled away. Armin looked down at his dirtied hand and blushed. Erwin laughed lightly. “You’re so cute…” he muttered.

 

Armin looked away in guilt. “You didn’t… get off…” he stated softly, suddenly feeling quite selfish.

 

Erwin blinked. He smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Armin. I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” He glanced at his hand. “Although, I’m honestly a bit surprised that you let me do this.”

 

A small hand latched onto his wrist, bring it close to the teen’s flushed face. “Let me help…” mumbled Armin, determination filling him. He was desperate to please his commander, now lover.

 

As a pink tongue darted out to lick one of Erwin’s fingers, the older blonde’s eyes widened. “Wait, Armin…” He groaned, eyes darkening once more as Armin took his index finger into his mouth, tongue swirling over the digit and thoroughly cleansing it. He let it slide from his mouth with a soft _slurp_ , repeating the action with Erwin’s middle finger. “You really don’t have to…”

 

Armin ignored him, lapping up every speck of fluid he found, lips wrapping securely over each individual finger. Erwin was panting by the time he was done; the younger blonde placing light kisses on the palm of his hand. “Let me…” Armin begged, his own baby blues darkening with lust as well. He placed both hands on Erwin’s shoulders and pushed; not hard, just enough to give the older man a hint. Erwin tool a step back and Armin slid off the desk, wasting no time in dropping to his knees. The Commander gasped as Armin’s fingers flew to his pants, quickly freeing his trapped member. The teen halted in nervousness.

 

“Armin…” Erwin started. His hand hovered over the younger blonde’s head.

 

“You…You’re big…” Armin muttered. Erwin couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Armin, I’m serious,” he stated despite the hint of need Armin detected in his tone. “You don’t have to -” He broke off in a moan as Armin wrapped a hand around him. He moaned again when Armin stared up at him with shy blue eyes.

 

“I want to…” he mumbled, giving the Commander a firm stroke. Erwin sighed heavily, leaning forward to place both hands on the desk behind the teen. “I-I’ve never done this before, so… sorry if it’s kind of bad…” He tentatively licked the head.

 

Erwin inhaled sharply, fingers digging into the wood of the desk. Armin took that as encouragement and before his superior could say otherwise, wrapped his lips around the head of Erwin’s cock. Erwin moaned.

 

“Fuck, Armin…” he sighed heavily, eyes squeezing tight. Armin swirled his tongue over the tip a few times, humming lightly and bobbing his head shallowly. Slowly, he took more into his mouth, feeling himself harden once more. Erwin was growling and moaning above him, hips jerking forward to meet Armin’s mouth, gagging him slightly. He reached up to wrap a hand around what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, moaning around Erwin’s length. A rather guttural moan escaped the older man, a hand finding its way into Armin’s hair, tugging lightly. Armin glanced up to see Erwin’s darkened eyes watching him with so much intensity, so much lust, that he couldn’t look away. “Touch yourself…” Erwin ordered with a low growl. “I want to watch you while I fuck your mouth.”

 

Blushing heavily at Erwin’s words, Armin hesitantly reached down and wrapped his free hand around his now fully hardened member. He moaned deeply as he stroked himself, the vibrations traveling along Erwin’s length and causing the man to growl, hand tightening in Armin’s hair.

 

It must have really been a while for Armin to get such strong reactions out of the older male. Armin moaned again, pumping his own need a little faster.

 

“Shit…” Erwin groaned. The teen looked up once more to see Erwin still watching him, eyes lidded with the barest hint of a flush on those high cheekbones. Armin felt kind of proud of himself. “Armin, you’re going to make me come…” the Commander growled.

 

The teen moaned in response, giving his superior a hard suck. He bobbed his head just a little faster. He could feel himself getting close again, as well.

 

“Fuck, I’m – Shit, I’m gonna come!” The older tugged at Armin’s hair, weakly trying to pull the younger blonde off of him, but Armin simply moaned, swallowing as much of his lover’s arousal as he could. Erwin let loose a guttural groan, fingers tightening in Armin’s hair as he came, his seed hitting the back of Armin’s throat just as Armin came in his hand, moaning. As Erwin’s hand in his hair loosened, Armin pulled away, gasping as he was finally able to take in a proper breath, some of Erwin’s essence dripping down his chin.

 

Erwin chuckled, and Armin looked up with a deep blush.

 

“Thought you said it would be bad,” he mumbled down to the teen. Armin looked away in embarrassment.

 

“So… it was good?” he asked shyly. He wiped his chin with a finger, absently licking away the fluid there. Erwin grumbled at the sight.

 

“Better than good,” he stated with a growl. Erwin helped the teen to his feet and they both tucked themselves away, Armin’s face still quite red. Gently taking his chin in hand, Erwin tilted the teen’s face up to him. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss to swollen lips. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing…” he muttered.

 

Armin gave him a soft smile. “Neither do I…”

 

/////

 

“Armin!”

 

Armin froze in place as Mikasa called out to him, footsteps quickly thundering up to him. His face turned beet red as he slowly turned to his long-time friend.

 

“Yes, Mikasa?” He was so proud to keep his voice steady.

 

The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes at him, one hand darting up lightning fast to pull the collar of his shirt aside. “What happened to your neck?” she demanded, tone hardening with anger and concern.

 

Armin slapped a hand over the bruise Erwin had been kind enough to leave him with. “It… It’s nothing…” he mumbled, looking away.

 

Mikasa crossed her arms, eyes boring into Armin. “It doesn’t look like nothing,” she growled. “It looks like a hicky to me.”

 

“D-does it?” Armin muttered absently. “I couldn’t tell…”

 

“Armin,” the female started, tone more serious than the blonde had ever heard it. “I’m serious. If Commander Erwin is making you do anything you don’t -”

 

“I’m fine, Mikasa! Really!” Armin assured, waving his hands. Mikasa didn’t look convinced. “Besides, Eren comes out of Corporal Levi’s room with the same marks all the time!”

 

Mikasa’s eyes widened.

 

Oops.

 

Apparently she was not yet aware of that piece of information…

 

“Armin!”

 

Speak of the devil… Or titan, in this case.

 

Eren came running up to them, panting heavily. He didn’t immediately catch his sister’s searching eyes locking onto his neck, but Armin did. He winced in sympathy.

 

“What’s up, Eren?” he asked instead.

 

Once the brunette caught his breath, he stood up straight. “The Commander’s looking for you. Something about helping out with the next mission.”

 

Armin’s baby blue eyes practically lit up, just as Mikasa’s silver orbs homed in on a newly formed bruise on Eren’s pulse point. “I better go see what he wants, then!” the blonde shouted, all but running away from the now squabbling siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Armin’s such a great friend, throwing Eren under the bus so many times. I love the little shit. 
> 
> And I adore Big Sister!Mikasa. She is the absolute best. I need to write her more.


End file.
